Pretty Psychologist
by leila-blue
Summary: For starting a fight Grimmjow has to go see a psychologist to reduce his aggressiveness. And guess who the psychologist is : Maybe going there every week isn't so bad after all... Grimmjow/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Hey there,

Grimmjow/Ichigo ahead :)

For starting a fight Grimmjow has to go see a psychologist to reduce his aggressiveness... Guess who the psychologist is xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Who the FUCK do they think they are?! Everything I did was teaching that rich bastard a lesson. Seriously, he was practically begging me to punch him. Thinks he can actually grope me and then leave like nothing happened, just because he's got money. That bastard.

And then he comes with his super-smart lawyer and takes me to court for ruining his expensive suit and breaking his snobby nose. Seriously, who does he think he is?

And what the HELL is wrong with that judge! He actually convicted me! And gave me a stupid fine by the way.

He placed me on probation. And guess what the condition of probation was?

I have to go see a psychologist. Not joking. For causeless aggressiveness and inappropriate behavior towards the bastard's lawyer. Can you believe that? Yeah? Well, lucky you, cause I can't.

***

Seriously, what is this room? Worse than the fuckin waiting room of the dentist I had to go to when I was a kid. Bookshelves cover the walls, plants everywhere, dark furniture, they even have a fireplace here. Man, you could think you were sitting in an old geezer's living room.

The weirdest people are sitting in the armchairs, too. They're watching me suspiciously.

"What?", I snap at a teenage girl who's even staring bluntly at me. She immediately looks into another direction. Good. Now one of those middle aged men is getting up from his seat and sits down in another, closer to mine. I send him a glare. Don't come any closer or I'll rip your throat, believe me. He doesn't get it and gets up again, sitting down with only one chair between us left. I sigh and pull out a cigarette and my lighter.

Suddenly he jumps at me, yelling loudly.

"You are not allowed to smoke in a hospital!" With that he grabs my lighter, gets to his feet and flees from the room. I growl, getting up annoyedly to get my lighter back.

"Don't", the teenage girl says. "He always throws them out of the next open window." She lisps a bit.

What the hell is this place?! A fuckin loony bin? I seriously consider just leaving, but then I remember the fine. I sigh and turn towards the girl to snap at her again, but suddenly the door opens.

"Jaggerjack-san?" A young woman with long red hair enters the room. She's the medical secretary. I turn away from the girl.

Jaggerjack-san? I suppose that's me, though I hate that formal form of address. "Yeah?" I get up.

"Please come with me, Jaggerjack-san. Dr. Kurosaki is ready now."

I follow her down the aisle until she stops in front of a door.

"This is your first visit at a psychologist, Jaggerjack-san?" She turns around to me and looks at me shyly. I nod, sharply.

"If you are nervous, let me tell you that there's no need to. Dr. Kurosaki is very nice and a very good psychologist." She smiles.

"Like hell", I mutter. She takes a step back and knocks. A muffled "Enter" comes from inside the room. The secretary opens the door and lets me in.

"This is Jaggerjack-san, Dr. Kurosaki."

"Thanks, Inoue. Please send the next two patients to Ishida. I want him to take a look at them."

The psychologist is hidden behind his desk, which is overflowing with piles of papers and huge stacks of books.

The secretary nods at me and closes the door behind her.

I hear a sigh from behind the desk. "That damn paperwork is going to kill me one day", the doctor groans and sighs again. "Please take a seat, Jaggerjack-san. I'll be right with you."

I look around for a normal chair, but there's none. Just another of those leather arm chairs. I sit down.

I can still hear his pen scratching over paper, who knows how long he's gonna take? I use the time to look at the room. It's quite nice, neat and well arranged, save the desk. Two huge windows let in lots of light. It also smells nice. There's an aquarium right next to my chair.

After looking around for a few minutes I lift a finger and put it on the glass. A small yellow fish immediately swims to it.

"Hey, fishy", I grin and move my finger. The fish follows. "What's your name, fishy?", I whisper.

"That's Sakana", I suddenly hear a voice next to my ear. I jump and turn around. It's the doctor. I glare at him.

"Sorry if I scared you", he smiles, his eyes sparkle. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, your psychologist", he says and pulls another arm chair in front of mine, so we're sitting face to face.

I can't help but stare at him. He's got the most ridiculous hair color I've ever seen. Bright orange. It's even worse than mine, and mine's fuckin blue. Though apart from the hair, he's quite a looker. Pretty face, gentle brown eyes and a fine body, as far as I can see. Rather young, also. Aren't psychologists supposed to have white hair and a long beard? Or was that Santa Claus? Fuck, I dunno. That doc here's the nicest I've ever seen. Maybe it'll be not that bad to come here every week.

"Jaggerjack-san?", Dr. Kurosaki grins at me, looking absolutely gorgeous. I blush, but continue glaring at him.

He just smiles back at me. "Are you ready to start?", he wants to know and I nod, frowning. The earlier we start the earlier I can get out.

"Well, I already told you my name, how about you tell me yours?"

I snarl. Does he really expect me to answer that? "You already know mine, stop that bullshit! I bet there's nothing about me you don't know." I point at the desk. "My record's there, too, isn't it?"

"Of course", Dr. Kurosaki says. "How could I help someone if I didn't know his problem?" He's completely calm and not impressed at all by my outburst.

"Then stop acting like you don't", I mutter and look at my fingers.

"I didn't say I didn't know, I just want you to tell me. Even if I already know", he says gently.

I look up again. "It's Grimmjow, alright? Grimmjow."

"Not Jaggerjack-san?"

"No", I growl.

"How many people call you by your first name?", he wants to know.

"Everyone."

He smiles. "Then how about I call you Jag-kun?"

Jag-kun? What the fuck is that? The people I know call me Grimmjow, everyone else Jaggerjack-san. Why does he need his own version?

"Do what you want. I don't care", I reply coolly. He nods and seems to be happy.

"In that case, I'm Ichigo", he grins and stretches out his hand. I take it and we shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Jag-kun", he smiles and I nod.

Someone knocks at the door. The secretary peeps inside.

"Inoue?", Ichigo asks.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Dr. Kurosaki, but Dr. Ishida needs you to calm down one of his patients. He tried to jump out a window when Dr. Ishida came with the syringe."

"I understand. I'll be right there." He grins apologetically at me. "Sorry, Jag-kun. We'll continue this next week, okay?"

* * *

I wanna know what you think, so... REVIEW please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's Chapter 2 for you guys :)

I hope it's not too bad...

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I love you all!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

btw this is Grimmjow's POV, but I think that's obvious.

* * *

"Good morning, Jaggerjack-san. Please take a seat in the waiting room. I'll get you when Dr. Kurosaki is ready", the Inoue secretary says and smiles friendly as soon as I enter the room. I could jump over her counter and strangle her. Why is this fuckin appointment so early in the morning? It's like 3 o'clock in the morning. Well, not really, but it certainly feels like it. I'm still sleeping, seriously. My brain doesn't quite work yet and I don't think I'm able to open my mouth. That damn woman has no right to be friendly at a time like this.

I nod and turn towards the door to the anteroom.

"Good morning!" That teenage girl is there again. Why the hell is everybody in such a good mood?

"Leave me the fuck alone", I snarl and fall into one of those armchairs, grabbing a magazine from a small table. She suddenly sits next to me and holds out her hand.

"I'm Neliel. What's your name?", she lisps.

"Are you deaf? I said shut up!", I hiss and slap her hand away. She pulls it into her lap quickly.

"Just trying to be friendly, Sir", she mutters. Friendly?! What the fuck? The whole world has ganged up one me, I swear.

"Shove your 'friendly' up you ass, girl-"

"Neliel", she interrupts.

"Whatever." I turn away from her and open the magazine with ostentation - she doesn't seem to notice.

"I really like Dr. Kurosaki and Dr. Ishida, don't you?", she asks. I growl. Too much is too much. I grab her shirt and pull her close to my face.

"Say. Another. Word. And. I. Fuckin. Slit. Your. Throat." With a last glare, I let go. She looks at me shocked.

"J-just trying..." Before she can finish the door opens.

"Jaggerjack-san? The doctor will see you know",the secretary calls out and I quickly jump up, practically fleeing from the room before my anger makes me seriously hurt that annoying girl. The secretary hurries after me.

"Jaggerjack-san? What's wrong?"

"That damn girl", I murmur and snort.

"Oderschvank-chan?", Inoue asks as we reach the psychologist's office.

I scowl at her and shove the door open.

The orange haired doctor jumps up from his messy desk.

"What happened?", he asks, giving me a concerned look. It's just a concerned look, really, but that man is too goodlooking for his own good.

"Nothing", I snap, blushing, "Can we get over with this quickly so I can go home? I'm tired."

Ichigo stands up and steps next to me. I hold my breath for a second. With a nod towards the secretary he closes the door.

"Feel free to sleep, Jag-kun." He smiles gently.

I snort again. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, good morning."

He grins. "To you too. Did you sleep well?"

"No."

"What a pity. Care to tell me why? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I had an appointment at a doctor's in the morning and had to get up early."

He grins and grabs my arm to pull me into the room, towards a dark couch.

"That thing's new", I state. He nods and throws a glance back at me.

"You didn't like the chair, right?", he replies, grinning smugly. He noticed? How? I guess that's what it means to be a psychologist. Like reading peoples' thoughts. Scary. "Make yourself comfortable."

"What?", I ask bewildered.

He lets out a small laugh and his brown eyes glow. "You wanted to sleep, right? So lay down and make yourself comfortable."

My eyes widen. He wasn't joking? "Like I'd sleep in a place like that."

"What do you mean? The couch is nice, I tried it", he wonders and turns around to me.

"What about other patients?", I try to fend him, but he lets go of my arm and pushes me into the cushions. "Come on, Jag-kun. There are no other patients for hours. It's still early."

"And the crazy girl?"

He looks at me surprised. "Nel?", he asks.

"Yeah, that annoying bitch."

"Ishida will take care of the NICE GIRL, Jag-kun. Everyone else is probably still sleeping."

"Then why did I have to come this early?", I grumble but lean back into the couch. It's quite comfy, really. And now the doctor is spreading a blanket over me. Seriously, what is this guy? A magician? Where the fuck did that blanket come from?

He reaches out with one hand and almost - almost touches my hair.

"Amazing color, Jag-kun. Do you dye it?", he wants to know.

I snort. "You're one to talk. My hair's natural blue, got it? I don't dye it."

"Oh, I see. How about you sleep now so I can get some more paperwork done?", he says and takes a step back. With a last grin, he disappears from my view and I hear him sit down at his desk, followed by the scratching of his pen on paper.

Don't fall asleep, I think. No matter what, don't fall asleep. This is a foreign place, you don't know if it's safe. Who knows what that psychologist does with sleeping patients. He sure looks like someone who'd do illegal experiments with you. So don't fall asleep. But I do have to admit that the couch is nice, very nice indeed. And, like last week, it smells nice and the aquarium bubbles calmingly.

Don't fall asleep...

When I wake up I feel unbelievably warm and comfortable. What happened? Oh, right. Psychologist. Couch. Sleep.

What time is it anyway? I could open my eyes and look out of the window, but don't feel like opening them yet, I'm still tired.

Although I did fall asleep nothing threatening seems to have happened. Thank god. Even if the psychologist is a magician, a mind reader and looks like he just jumped out of one of my wet dreams, I could - maybe - consider trusting him. I take a deep breath.

Was my chest always so heavy? I open my eyes and look down.

Orange hair and a sleeping face. Sleeping Ichigo resting his head on my chest.

Wait.

What? Ichigo's head on my chest?! What the hell happened!? My tiredness is immediately gone.

I try to look around me without waking him up. Everything's still in place, the aquarium bubbles and we're still alone in the room. The doctor is sitting in a chair next to the couch and is bent forward into my direction. That bastard, sneaking to my side when I let my guard down. Probably shouldn't trust him after all.

With a punch to his shoulder I wake him up.

"Oi! Get up! You're heavy", I call and punch him again. His eyes snap open.

"What's wrong?", he murmurs and is about to close his eyes again, but I shove him off my body. The chair falls over and Ichigo lands on his butt.

"Ouch! That hurt", he complains, then yawns and rubs his eyes. "What's gotten into you?"

Tired and confused like that, with tousled hair and eyes half closed, he just looks too cute. I sigh. He makes it hard to stay mad at him. After pushing the blanket away I get up, offer my hand to the doctor and pull him up.

"Thanks", he says as soon as he's standing again and I carefully let go of him.

"You alright?", I ask. He nods and takes a step towards the couch, but stumbles over a leg of the chair he's been sleeping on earlier. Out of reflex I grab the doctor's arms and trie to stop his fall. Futilely.

I fall backwards and land softly on the couch, but gasp as Ichigo follows, ramming his head against my shoulder and squeezing all the air out of my lungs.

"Fuck", I hiss. Ichigo groans.

"Shit, sorry, Jag-kun."

He both try to get up, which results in a chaos of arms and legs getting caught in each other. With a bump we fall back down. But in a different position this time. Ichigo's sitting in my lap, crooked over me, because his arms are stuck behind my back.

When it hits me how close we are, I feel the blood rushing to my face. I stutter something that even I can't understand and Ichigo lets out a deep chuckle.

"Don't move", he orders softly and pulls his arms free. He brings his hands up to my face und cups my cheeks.

Warm brown meets light blue.

He's got really pretty eyes, I think while leaning closer, until our noses are almost touching. His breath tickles on my face and I grin nervously.

"What?", he wants to know.

"Nothin, you've got pretty eyes for a guy", I admit, blushing even harder.

He smiles and carefully tilts his head to the side. In anticipation of the long awaited kiss I let my eyes slide closed and -

The Inoue secretary ruins everything. Her knock wrenches us from our trance and Ichigo jumps up and straightens his clothes. A second later her head appears in the doorway. I curse inwardly. Fuck! Than damn woman!

"Dr. Kurosaki? Your next patient has come. Are you finished with Jaggerjack-san?", she says and gives him her sweetest smile. The doctor's hands go through his orange hair as he glances at me.

"I guess...", he replies doubtfully and I nod. I get up slowly, brushing Ichigo's hand as I walk by towards the door. I'm already out of the room when suddenly Inoue starts talking again.

"Err, Dr. Kurosaki? I was wondering... if you - probably - wanted to go out tomorrow night? Like for a drink or someting?", she asks shyly. Silence.

"Well, Inoue, you see, I don't think I can...", Ichigo replies after a while.

"You don't have time, Dr. Kurosaki?", Inoue asks.

"Actually..." The doctor sounds uncomfortable, like he was struggling to come up with an excuse. I sigh as I make my decision.

"No, he doesn't. He's already meeting me tomorrow, aren't you, Ichigo?", I say with a smirk and step back into the office. You should see the woman's face right now. Disbelieving, jealous, angry, sad. I could smack her head against a wall.

"R-Right! Jag-kun and me, tomorrow. I'm sorry, Inoue. Maybe some other time?", Ichigo hurries to say and sends me a thankful glance.

"Oh, I see. Alright, Dr. Kurosaki. Maybe some other time", the secretary whispers and leaves the room quickly.

I smirk at Ichigo. "So, tomorrow night? I'll fetch you here at the clinic at eight."

I close the door behind me, ignoring his incredulous stare.

***

I'll be getting very little sleep tonight, I can feel it. I've got to do some serious thinking. Yes, this is me, Jaggerjack Grimmjow. I can actually think. Haha.

So I almost kissed Ichigo today. My psychologist. My HOT psychologist. And arranged a date. Fuck.

Now comes the thinking stuff.

What the hell am I going to do? Like, have some fun, fuck him and then forget it? He'd be probably mad at me after that. He doesn't seem like someone who likes one-night stands. On top of that it's my condition of probation to visit him every week. I'd be hell if I had to see him again afterwards. And what if he uses his magic powers on me? What if he conjures up that blanket again and suffocates me with it? And reads my thoughts to prevent me from escaping? Shit.

No, one-night stand is out of the question.

I'd be waste to only fuck him once, anyway. He's too hot for that.

Now, that that's been solved, where could I take him tomorrow? See a movie? Better not, it's too dark to look at him. A bar? Too much booze there. A walk through the park? HELL, NO! What am I?! A fuckin girl?!

Anyway, what else... Got it. He's a doctor, so he'll probably prefer something a little upscaled, right? Yeah, right. A restaurant? Perfect.

I'll just make a reservation at the most expensive place I can afford.

Fuck, I'm actually going to spend all my money taking my doctor out. What the hell is wrong with me?

Maybe that psychologist bewitched me.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, thanks for reading :D

Any spelling or grammar mistakes? Liked it? Hated it? Whatever it is, tell me^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there,

i dunno what happened to my new beta, she doesn't answer... but i hope this is alright anyway...

have fun reading xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

When I arrive at the small clinic, it is already dark, although it isn't even eight yet. I park in front of the building but don't get out. Whereas the weather is nice at day, it can get quite cold at night, so I'm going to wait in the car until Ichigo comes.

It's not that I'm early on purpose, I just wanted to leave home as early as possible. Ulquiorra, the guy that lives next door, is having another of his famous and LOUD parties. I'd go over and punch him, but he's stronger than me, unfortunately. You wouldn't believe it, as thin as he looks, but I think he does karate or something. I tried to get him to turn down the music after just moving into the flat. Man, that skinny boy kicked my ass. Hard.

I didn't complain about his music ever again and moved to going out and sleeping somewhere else instead.

I switch on the radio. They're playing some old rock song I like and I click my fingers to the beat.

After a while I get bored. Isn't it eight yet? I pull back the sleeve of my jacket to look at my watch. It's indeed eight, even a little later.

I turn to look around, but the street is deserted. No Ichigo, no one else. Where are all the people? It's only shortly after eight! But there's no one in front of the clinic, no sick people, not even a doctor going for a blow.

I said eight, didn't I? Then where is he?

Fuck, I'm an idiot. I said it myself, it's cold outside. Ichigo must be waiting inside.

I sigh, get out of the car and lock it. I should have come up with that earlier. It's so damn obvious. Then I grin. I was already beginning to think he wouldn't come.

--

After making my way through the hospital foyer I turn to get to the department Ichigo works in. It is very easy to find, because it doesn't look like the rest of the clinic, cozier somehow. I walk past the room where Inoue usually sits to greet the patients. Nobody's there. So there are no more charges in the evening?

I also leave the empty waiting room behind me and after a few more seconds I'm standing in front of his office.

Before I get in, I look down myself to check my clothes.

Yeah, I'll definitely get my kiss tonight. I'm looking so hot there's no way that doctor could not want me. Really.  
Yeah, my name's Grimmjow Jaggerjack, reincarnation of the great Adonis, more charming than fuckin' Casanova. I'm even dressed up, so they let me into the restaurant later. Fuck, I look hot.  
People should whistle at me, throw themselves at my feet, kiss the ground I'm walking on, faint if I happen to look into their direction.

It isn't quite how Ichigo greets me though.  
"Jag-kun?!", he yells as I enter the room. He's sitting at his stupidly messy desk, apparently doing paperwork. He continues writing, without even looking at the paper. "What are you doing here?!"  
"Ready to go, Ichigo?", I say and let myself fall onto the dark couch, while I smirk at him expectantly. I sprawl on the soft fabric and fold my arms behind my head. He looks taken aback, like my arrival surprises him. He hasn't forgotten about it, has he?  
"Err, where to?", he asks carefully. He forgot?! Then why is he here at a time like this? Is he trying to mock me? I'm getting pissed.  
"What the hell, man! I saved you from that damn woman and ask you out and you're all 'Jag-kun?! What are you doing here?!' on me!", I snarl.  
"Calm down, please", he says and surprisingly, I do. He must have done another one of his magic tricks. He then puts his pen aside and leans back in his chair, his finger drawing little circles onto the paper in front of him as he thinks about my words.  
"Asked me out...?", the doctor repeats. He sends me a disbelieving glance.  
Suddenly, as it begins to dawn on him, his fingers stop moving and his brown eyes widen. "You were serious?"  
I snort. "Of course."  
Is he fuckin' serious? He didn't forget, but didn't even get that I invited him?  
I said I'd go out with him, he agreed and I told him when and where I'd pick him up the next day. What's so difficult to understand about that?  
Maybe he's just an idiot. But aren't people like him supposed to study psychology or something? Perhaps he cheated and copied a friends answers on the exams, cause otherwise there ain't no way he could have passed, being as dense as he is.  
"You're an idiot", I state and for the first time since I came here, he smiles at me, apologetically. "I guess I am, sorry Jag-kun. You must be very disappointed now."  
"So, what about it now?", I want to know. I reserved a table at a restaurant! There's no fuckin' way in hell we're not going!  
He drops his smile. "Look, Jag-kun, I got quite a bit of work left, so..." He points at his desk.  
"But you owe me for saving you", I interrupt and after looking at his guilty face, I add: "And I reserved a table at a restaurant."  
He listens up. "A restaurant?"  
I grin proudly. "It's a good place." At least that's what the rich-looking guy said, that I stopped in the street to ask him where he likes to eat.  
"I actually haven't eaten yet...", Ichigo mutters thoughtfully to himself and sighs.

YAY!, I think, but reply coolly: "Alright, then what are we waiting for?"

He sighs again. "I'll blame you when I don't get those done in time, Jag."

Not something I can't live with, really. "Whatever, just come already."

--

To me, the way to the restaurant seems to take ages, and we haven't even gotten very far. Have you ever heard of 'awkward silence'? Well, that's exactly how it went. Ichigo and me in the car. Silence. I drive. Silence. It starts bugging me, so I turn on the radio. It doesn't really help. Still not a word.

Yeah, I know. I could say something, too. I even tried a few times, like, opened my mouth, empty head, closed my mouth. Shit. I have no idea what to say.

While driving I turn my head to look at him. Did I ever mention that he was hot? No? Well, he's hot. Really nice to look at. He notices my stare and looks at me, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He probably doesn't like being stared at.

After a while he clears his throat and I send him a smile. Thank god, he's gonna fill the silence! Just as he opens his mouth to say something-

"WHAT THE FUCK!", I cry and brake hard. "You little fucker! Are you fuckin drunk or somethin?!"

* * *

Sorry for taking so long :) i hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter and tell me what you think about it x3


	4. Chapter 4

hey,

here comes chapter 4 :)

LOOOOOTS OF LOVE TO MY BETA RIEKIE!! She's awsome :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. **

have fun reading =)

* * *

When I wake up, my head hurts like hell and my eyes won't open. I'm laying flat on my back - on the floor probably. I try to breathe, but there are fingers keeping my nose shut and suddenly a mouth is enveloping mine. Air is pumped into my lungs and back, and I groan.

The mouth and fingers disappear immediately and I feel hair tickling my face.

"Thank god he's breathing again! Jag! JAG!!", someone's calling out next to my ear and that's fuckin' LOUD! I tell them to shut up, but  
they seem to ignore me.

"Jag! Thank god! Shh, don't speak, looks like you bit your tongue!"

I bit my tongue? Now that you mention it, I do taste blood in my mouth. What the hell happened?!

"Sir, a family doctor lives around here, do you want me to get him?", some vague deep voice says.

"Not necessary, I'm a doctor. Just someone get a first-aid kit and a cell-phone, please!"

The voices are kinda distant. I need to know what's going on here!

I try to open my eyes again, but it still doesn't work, so I slowly sit up, but there are these hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down.

"Don't Jag. We don't know if something's broken!"

"Doctor, here's a cell-phone and a first-aid-kit. What do you need?", the deep voice again says.

"Gauze compress, please. That wound on his leg is hemorrhaging. And the cell-phone, thanks." There's silence for a moment, then the person - the doctor? - continues speaking. "Yo, Ishida! Hurry and send me an ambulance! Come yourself, if you can, Jag and I got into a car accident. ... No, I'm not hurt, no one but Jag is injured. The other car absconded... Yes... Yes... I know! I'm taking care of it. You know that street with all the restaurants? ... Yes, there. Now hurry! Just come alone, if that's quicker. Bye."

Somehow the voice has a familiar ring to it. Where did I hear it before?

Ulquiorra? No. Wrong direction. Very wrong.

Who else could it be? And realization dawns on me. Didn't he just call me Jag?

"Ichigo, is that you? Are you hurt?", I say and my voice sounds raspy.

"Yes, it's me, Jag, I'm fine, but don't move, I'm trying to stanch your wounds here."

Wounds?

"Can you talk with that swollen tongue?", he wants to know. I nod and stars explode in front of my eyes. Note to self: Moving the head hurts. Meaning: DON'T MOVE YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD!

Ichigo grabs my hand as I groan in pain.

"If you can, please keep talking, Jag, so I know you're conscious."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me about people you trust." Damn psychologist, this isn't the moment for a session!

"You can't help it, can you, Ichigo", I sigh.

"Come on, tell me", he urges and can feel his fingers shoving my shirt up and pressing against my side.

"What are you doing?", I want to know.

"You got a deep cut there. Tell me when you can't take the pain anymore." And he continues pressing.

"Don't even feel it", I mutter and immediately regret saying it, because Ichigo's voice is suddenly a pitch higher.

"What do you mean, you don't feel it!", he demands and I quickly answer.

"I can feel your fingers, don't worry, but it doesn't hurt one bit."

I can hear him exhaling slowly. "Alright", he murmurs.

"Ichigo. Can you help me open my eyes?"

"Sure, wait." I can feel slick, probably bloodied, fingers in my face. Ichigo carefully pushes the eyelids up and I can see a blurry version of  
Ichigos worried face and his ridiculously coloured orange hair.

"So who do you trust?", he asks.

I snarl. "Fuckin no one. People can't be trusted. Turn your back on them, and they stab a knife into it."

He lifts an orange eyebrow. "So you never let your guard down?"

"Of course not. At least not when people are around."

Something seems to delight him, because suddenly he smiles gently. "But you slept in my office, Jag, remember?"

Silence. He's right. I did. What the hell.

"Whatever", I snort and avoid looking at him. "What was up with you anyway, back then?"

It's his turn to fall silent.

"You practically laid on me, remember?", I tease.

"It wasn't on purpose. I was just watching you. And then fell asleep and probably bent forward while sleeping", he defends himself angrily.

"Why did you ask me to sleep there anyway?"

He smiles again. "I wanted to show you that I was worth your trust. And it worked, didn't it?" He smiles triumphantly.

I'm beginning to wonder if I'm so easy to read for everyone or if it's just him.

We're interrupted by a siren though. And that siren's loud. Like, very loud. Damn. My head hurts again.

"Thank god, finally", Ichigo says and waves. "Here, Ishida!"

I don't dare turning my head towards the stopping ambulance, but a second later there are already two pairs of arms lifting me up onto a stretcher. My head bumps against it and my vision turns black.

"Can you handle him, Kurosaki? I came alone. One of us has to drive."

"Ishida, it's fine, you drive, I take care of Jag. Thanks. Let's hurry."

It's the last thing I hear, before I'm out again.

* * *

nooooo, poor grimmy!!! :(

anyway, review and tell me what you think, please xD


End file.
